Black Ice, An MLP FIM fanfiction
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: A long time ago, a pony with a power so great, he froze his home. His tale was recorded in a book of fables and legends, a book that Twilight Sparkle uses to find him


**Hey bronies and pegasisters, this is gardevoirfan134 and I have a new story for you, this is better than all my others so I hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything of MLP FIM, just my OC's, so with that let's start the story.**

_Birth Of Black Ice_

"Long ago there was a pony with a warm heart and a kind attitude, many ponies loved this unicorn, if you were in trouble he'd be there to back you up, if you were down he'd be there to pick you up. Despite his kind heart, he had one flaw that wasn't his fault. His body is -100 degrees, freezing everything he touched, the ponies of Ponyville took precautions and wore heavy coats and booties for their hooves when they greeted him. One day he fell in love with a mare, he walked up to her and feverishly asked her to dinner, she accepted his request with a warm smile and a blush, everything seemed so perfect. He arrived on time at the restaurant, he waited for hours upon hours with no sight of her. He sank down to his knees crying, in an instant he created a sea of ice freezing Ponyville solid, he was forever referred to as Black Ice, the frost pony. Legend says that the original Ponyville is built underneath the one we live in today, his extreme sadness keeping the old Ponyville frozen."

Twilight closed her book and blew out her candle. "Time to go to bed little fillies."Awwww! That can't be the end of the story!" One filly cried "Yeah that was too sad to be the end!" Another whined. "Well sometimes stories don't have a perfect ending, but it's not the ending that makes a story worth reading, or hearing, it's the message hidden in it, and it's our job to find out what that message is." Twilight explained. "Now it's time to get some rest ok?" "Awwww! Ok princess..." The filly replied sadly. "I promise that I'll tell you a super happy story tomorrow." "Yay!" The filly bounced in excitement to her bed. Twilight nuzzled them and kisses their foreheads goodnight.

She leaves them and trots home, thinking about the story she had told, what if it was true? What if there was a Ponyville under her hooves? "Come on Twilight, it's just a story...right?" The thought bothered her so much, she couldn't sleep, she read all the books in her library, and in the library at the old castle that used to belong to Celestia and Luna. The only thing she could find was that the Ponyville that they live in now, was a giant slab of ice and snow. The next morning she trotted to the Everfree, there was an old ruin there, nopony went there because one step inside was bone chilling.

Everything was beginning to make sense, perhaps the ruin was a trail to the old Ponyville. She didn't have the resources to test the theory. She trotted to Rarity's boutique and opened the door, explaining the story of Black Ice and the first Ponyville, she then told rarity her plan. "Well I don't know about all that dear, but you can't go into that cold place without the proper clothes," she went into the back and found a heavy coat and booties. She levitated the warm clothes onto twilight firmly. "There, ah! You look marvelous my dear, like a queen of the snow!" She dreamily sighs.

"Thanks Rarity, this'll be perfect!" She quickly ran out of the boutique and back into the Everfree Forest. Her mind was running at a million miles per hour thinking of the story. What I it were true? Would the ponies even be alive? Could she even in thaw them? And if she did, would that put the Ponyville and it's inhabitants that she's grown to love in jeopardy? These are the questions she asked herself but then she though. What if I just go down to look? I won't disturb anything or interfere with fate, looking can't hurt, can it?

She arrived at the ruin, the ice dangling from the ceiling of the entrance on a bright sunny day, this wasn't regular ice she told herself. She put her hood on and slowly trotted inside the the frozen tunnel, she used her magic to create a lighted path, but no matter how far down she seemed to go, it's like she was trotting in place. With the increasing cold and the exhaustion eating away at her will to go on, she collapsed on the stairs and quickly fell unconscious. She awoke on a flat surface, it was cold, but the air was warm, the bitter cold seemed to be gone. With a shake of her head to wake her up she looked around, she was in a room full of ice.

She got to her hooves and walked around a little, she was surprised what she saw, ponies seemed to be talking, playing, working, but frozen in time. Then it hit her "Black Ice! It's true! But which one is he?" She looked around everywhere and there was no sight of a pony crying like in the story, she was about to leave when something caught her eye. Across the frozen town there was a pony all by themselves, nothing else around him. She approached the pony curiously, she looked at it's face and body, she deduced that it was a stallion. His body was midnight black and a very light blue, his cutie mark was a snowflake and cross-icicles. She gasped "It's...him...it's...Black Ice..."

He was standing tall with his eyes closed, there was a frozen tear on his face. She felt sorry for him, he didn't mean for any of this to happen, she touched his face as if to wipe the tear away. "Poor guy..." The tear glowed and expelled a bright blinding light, she averted her eyes for a second. The next, Black Ice was unfrozen and looking at his surrounding frightened, not even noticing her presence. "W-where am I?! What happened here?!" He whined and ran around if he were lost. "Wait!" She yelled and the strange voice startled him causing him to hide.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" He asked impatiently. "My name is Twilight, I was hoping you could tell me where this was, what is your name?" "I-I'm Black Ice...this is...my home..." He sank. She sat next to him and put her hoof on his shoulder, he looked at her and she looked back with a smile and an empathetic look. He shrugged her off and got up "this is my fault...isn't it...?" She looked down. He walked out of the room and headed up the stairs, she followed him. "Where are you going?!" She asked. "Wherever these stairs lead me...there's nothing left for me down there..." They climbed the stairs in silence.

They came out of the ruin and Black looked around, twilight came in behind him still observing him. "Where are we?" He asked confused.

"We are in the Everfree Forest, it's dangerous out here so I suggest we go to Ponyville." He looked at her confused. "My home"

"Oh, ok sure..." He wasn't so sure he should be going with this strange mare, he knows nothing about her except her name, if that was really her name, seemed pretty fake to fake to him but she hasn't given him a reason to think her untrustworthy. They arrived at Ponyville and Black was very nervous, all the new surroundings and ponies, it was almost unbearable. Twilight took him to her library. She was greeted by an empty building, barely used anymore.

Twilight levitated a couple of chairs to them. "Please, sit down Ice, I'd like to ask a few questions if I may."

He sits down nervously and hesitant to answer anything she may ask that's too personal. "I guess that'd be ok."

"Great! Ok first question, can you control your body temperature?"

"No."

"Do you know why you can't control it?"

"I don't want to answer that..."

"Oh...well...does your mane color have to do with it?" She asked noticing his bright blue mane and tail.

"Kinda, it's a result of it. If like to ask a question myself."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Why the questions? And how did you know about my body temperature being freezing?"

"Well I'd like to know why you are the way you are. And I knew you'd be freezing from two things, one...from a book, second...from when I put my hoof on your shoulder."

"A book? What book could possibly be made that knows about me?"

"It's a story book."

"You found me by going off what a fictional book told you" he gave a book of disbelief. "That's a little nuts don't you think?"

"Hey it was right wasn't it?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Look I bet princess Celestia and Luna would be interested to-" she was quickly cut off.

"Celestia and Luna are still alive?!"

"You um...know them?"

"Yes! They were the princesses back when my home wasn't a glacier."

He frowned.

"Well I'm sure they'd love to see you're return."

"Well I was appointed to do some..."work" in town."

"What kind I work?"

"I can't discuss that with you."

"Why not?"

"Only a princess has the right to know my powers or my assignment."

"Oh...well...I am a princess."

"Prove it."She levitates her crown on her head. He instantly bows to her giving her his most sincere apology.

"It's really ok Ice, you can stand up now." He does as he's told

"I do apologize but I must make sure with princess Celestia and Luna to disclose information."

"Well let's go see them." They left the library and headed for Canterlot.


End file.
